


Far From the Shallow

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Cute, Lady GaGa - Freeform, Post canon, Roommates, Singing in the Shower, Song fic, choir, shallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo always said that Liam followed him around like a little pup and Liam accepted that as truth. But, in reality, Theo was the one doing the following. Maybe Theo wasn’t the lone wolf he claimed to be and Liam wasn’t as much of a Beta as everyone thought he was.





	Far From the Shallow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a lot of things, A recent choir concert, Shallow, and Pitch Perfect
> 
> Hope you like it

Liam was a classic Beta. He followed his Alpha around with pup-like loyalty. But when his Alpha went off to college, he was left to follow his own path. He had that same good in him that Scott did. He cared about people. He was willing to give people second or even third chances at making things right. Liam took after his alpha in that way.

Though, there was another wolfish boy who always complained about being followed by him. Theo was a bit of a lone wolf at heart but it didn’t stop Liam from keeping an eye on him. A very close eye on him.

Theo always said that Liam followed him around like a little pup and Liam accepted that as truth. But, in reality, Theo was the one doing the following. Maybe Theo wasn’t the lone wolf he claimed to be and Liam wasn’t as much of a Beta as everyone thought he was.

After being pulled from the ground by Liam, Theo felt a connection. It would take him a while to put a name to it but it was loyalty. He was loyal to Liam and that’s why he followed him. He followed him around in Beacon Hills making sure he didn’t get into too much trouble. He followed him around school, being there in case he needed someone to help anchor him.

He followed him home, often waiting until Liam was safe and asleep to leave if he didn’t just stay the night. And he followed him to college. He picked whatever major he thought he could manage and somehow managed to be Liam’s roommate too. The last place he ever expected to follow Liam to was the University Chior.

It all started one Saturday when they’d both slept in until noon. Liam walked into the bathroom with his shower caddy mindlessly when something caught his ear. He’d registered that there was someone else showering but that wasn’t that surprising.

 

_Tell me something, girl_

 

But the fact that Theo was singing surprised him.

 

_Are you happy in this modern world?_   
_Or do you need more?_   
_Is there something else your searching for?_

 

Liam knew Theo listened to that song a few times but he didn’t think it was a song he would have memorized the lyrics for.

 

_I’m fallin’_

 

Liam carefully and quietly entered the stall next to Theo hoping he wouldn’t notice. It was actually nice to hear Theo sing. He didn’t even know Theo could sing. His voice was smooth and calming, very calming.

 

_In all the good times I find myself_   
_Longing, for change_   
_And in the bad times, I fear myself_

 

Liam smiled when he heard Theo humming the instrumental part of the song while he carefully got his stuff out of his caddy. But not carefully enough because his shampoo fell on the floor and Theo’s gorgeous vocals were silenced.

“Liam?”

Liam cleared his throat and picked up his shampoo. He frowned when a whiff of embarrassment hit his nose. Theo’s voice was not something to be embarrassed about. If only Theo knew what an embarrassing voice was.

That gave Liam an idea.

 

_Tell me something Boy_   
_Are you tired trying to fill that void?_   
_Or do you need more?_   
_Ain’t it hard keeping it so hardcore?_

 

Liam was a bit surprised when the sound that came out of his mouth wasn’t all that horrible. Without the voice cracks of puberty, his voice wasn’t all that bad.

 

_I’m fallin'_

 

Then Theo joined in with a quiet harmony. When did he learn to harmonize?

 

**_In all the good times I find myself_ **   
**_Longing,_ _For change_ **   
**_In all the bad times I fear myself_ **

 

Liam smiled when there was no longer of scent of embarrassment. That was a good sign. It made Liam feel happy enough to give the next part of the song a shot.

 

_I’m off the deep end_   
_Watch as I dive in_   
_I’ll never meet the ground_

 

Liam heard a chuckle from the other side of the stall before Theo joined in on the next line.

 

  
**_Crash through the surface_ **   
**_Where they can’t hurt us_ **   
**_We’re far from the shallow now_ **

**_In the sha-ha-sha-ha-low_ **   
**_In the-_ **

 

“Who’s in here?”

Liam froze probably about as quickly as Theo did. “No one,” Liam said instinctually. He heard the shower next to him go off. Oh no. Theo was going to escape. Liam quickly turned off his shower and hurried to jump in front of Theo’s stall. There was no way Theo was going to leave him behind.

But when he got there, there was already another guy there ripping open the shower curtain, exposing Theo’s naked body. “What the hell, dude? Get out,” Theo hissed angrily.

“No homo, bro,” the guy said put his hands up in defense. He turned and saw Liam standing behind him still wrapped in his robe.

Liam growled. “Dude, what’s your problem?”

“Was that you guys singing?” he asked promptly, a spark of hope and awe in his eyes.

Liam and Theo looked at each other with raised eyebrows. “Yeah. What’s it to you?” Theo asked.

The guy smiled hopefully. “The Campus Choir is short a few people and if we don’t get some more people to join fast, there won’t be any funding. If there’s no funding then there won’t be any choir at-”

“Save it,” Theo said wrapping his towel around his waist and pushing past the guy and Liam. “If you wanted someone to join your boy band, I don’t think barging into the shower with them was the way to go-”

“My name is Sam,” he said frantically. “And I’m sorry about that. The choir is just really important to me, to all of us.”

Theo rolled his eyes. “I’m not a choir boy.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Dude, you and your roommate just sang Shallow and totally hit every note right on. You both sound like Choir material to me.”

Later, Theo and Liam were finishing getting dressed in their room when Liam brought it up. “You know… I don’t think it’s a bad idea.”

And that was the moment when Theo knew he was going to have to follow Liam to Choir too. All because of a Lady Gaga song he was singing in the shower. If he was willing to follow Liam this far, there was no telling what he’d get himself into later.


End file.
